


Pollinate

by coldwarqueer



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwarqueer/pseuds/coldwarqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix's limited knowledge of the local flora on Chorus lands him and Locus in some trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pollinate

Locus was entirely sure that irony wanted him dead. Moments before Felix disturbed the callous flora he had been scolding his partner about not having the proper knowledge of the planet's ecosystem. It wasn't as if Chorus were a place that had a very extensive one- there were only a handful of plants in each area, even fewer sets of animals. It didn't take a genius to memorize the patterns that were so few in number.

Felix always managed to prove him wrong on statements like those.

"Don't. Move."

He had his gun up, trained tight on Felix, who had his eyes shut tight and his arms held out, and damn, Locus wished he hadn't thrown such a fit about how hot it was in the jungles of Chorus. There was a thick layer of goo and slime, spit out by a not so friendly plant Felix had cut aside with his knife, painted on Felix's bare skin. Locus held tight to the safety of his gun; several of the plants on Chorus were parasitic and had an effect that closely resembled zombification. He wasn't about to sit and think about whether or not his partner might have been infected by space viruses that would turn him into a walking host for space plants.

"Locus-"

"Don't open your mouth. Minimize the spread."

Locus held his position for too long, only lowering his gun when Felix started to squirm. "It's been too long. It's not a parasite. Those move quickly."

Felix finally opened his eyes, Hudson as the goo dripped. He wiped it away, smearing more on his cheeks and his hands. "This shit is gross- ugh, and it smells rancid."

" _Don't_ smear it." Locus swept in, peeling Felix's bare hands away- why did Felix take his gloves off?- from his face and wiping at the goo. It was crystallizing on Felix's skin in the air. Locus made a disgusted face behind his helmet as it started to harden on his gloves, restricting movement. What was this? It didn't look like anything he had read about when researching the flora of Chorus.

"I can't move my face." Felix's skin looked tight when he tried to move his mouth into a frown. Locus gripped him by the arm and pulled him along towards the direction of the safe house. Their mission could wait, safety came first. Protocol.

Locus dumped Felix into the decontamination shower and went for the books, scouring the pages for information.

"Come shower with me." Locus glanced up, seeing a very naked Felix, still covered in goo in splotches on his body. "You're gross too. Look at your arms."

"I had armor on."

"Come shower with me." Felix approached Locus, reaching out to touch him with his gummy hands, until Locus dodged the attempt. "Your armor can come for a shower too, come on, come shower with me. I dont want to be alone."

Locus gave in, if only because Felix almost never admitted to his neediness like he was so openly doing then. He left the books and followed Felix into the decontamination shower, shedding pieces of armor as he went. The bodysuit was the last to go; Felix peeled it away from his body like a second skin, until he could wrap his arms around Locus and grope behind him for the knob on the shower.

The decontamination shower was definitely not made for two people, especially when one of them was Locus' size. He made a disapproving noise when Felix touched him with the crystalized goo on his hands, only for Felix to assuage his fears, "We're washing it off now, come on, loosen up."

"How does it feel?" Locus demanded, gripping Felix's wrists to keep him from spreading the goo. The water pouring down on them was doing a surprisingly good job at clearing away what was stuck to Felix's skin. The crystals were practically melting. It made Locus… uneasy for some reason.

"Itchy," Felix huffed, helping the water swipe away the crystals that were returning to a viscous fluid once more. It was sliding off his skin in great globs, sliding along his skin and leaving behind smears and trails like a snail. "This is so gross. Next time you're the one walking in front and getting yourself covered in nasty nature bullshit."

"I'll have my full set of armor on," Locus exhaled out in a low growl. He gripped Felix by the arm again, watching the slime slip off of felix's body and down the drain in the water. He grunted when Felix touched him, pulling them close together. He was hesitant to so readily accept skin on skin contact, but that was what the decontamination shower was for, right?

Locus sighed, resting his chin on top of Felix's head, arms sliding around him and holding him close. He closed his eyes, enjoying the lukewarm water and the heat of his partner's body.

"Were you really gonna shoot me?"

"We've talked about this." Locus shifted slightly. "You would do the same to me."

"I know, but not even an ounce of hesitation?" Felix teased, poking and needling away at Locus' resolve.

"Not a single one."

"Good to know you would get rid of me so quick."

Locus didn't particularly feel like pondering their imminent demise right then, specifically one that included one of them killing the other. He wasn't in the mood. "Stop talking."

"Hey." Locus' attention swiveled back to Felix directly as he felt hands kneading at his muscles and working down his sides and over his square hips. "Hey. Pay attention to me when I'm talking to you."

"I just told you to stop talking. Not now." Locus pushed Felix against the wall of the decontamination shower, arms curling tighter around Felix like he were crushing him into his body. He felt Felix's breath and heartbeat against his skin as he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and the very real feeling of Felix being _alive_ against him.

Felix huffed, in a very discontent manner as his attempts at intimacy were thwarted. Locus' own brand of closeness was less satisfying to him, but no less comfortable.

Locus was the one to turn the water off when he was sure they were completely scrubbed clean and there were no more traces of the plant fluid left on them. Afterwards Felix snapped his behind with a towel and laughed and he had the distinct feeling Felix was treating this like a joke. Locus took contamination from local planet flora and fauna very seriously. He would hope Felix would too.

He poured himself over the books again, in full armor, while Felix traipsed around the safe house naked. He watched Felix move around, so comfortable in his own skin full of art and modifications. Locus tried not to think about the unusually lewd thoughts needling in the back of his mind, because this was not the time for messing around. Felix would have been more than happy to indulge those thoughts, but Locus needed to research.

He fell asleep at the desk, book open, the buzz of his armor's HUD still light across his eyes. He was exhausted already, hadn't slept in three days, and he was surprisingly more tired than he thought. The sleep was good.

The waking up was not so good.

Locus awoke to the throb and ache of arousal. It wasn't like morning wood, which he normally ignored until his early morning shower, or, if Felix demanded, used it to solve Felix's morning wood. This wasn't like that. This was slow burning and aching and it felt like he needed to _solve_ it, and not just solve it any way, but with _Felix_.

Locus was determined not to succumb to the turpid thoughts rolling around in his head. He had to pull his helmet off, the decompression hissing as he did so, just to feel like he could breathe. The recycled air felt too thin in his helmet.

"Felix-" he called out, legs going weak for a moment before he found his footing. This burn in his loins could be caused by nothing less than the earlier faux pas with the local flora, and Locus knew if he was aching just from transmit then Felix must be un an entire other level. And, of course, Felix couldn't control himself like Locus could.

The build up had taken hours, Locus couldn't believe he hadn't seen it coming. None of the books he had poured himself over had made mention of such a flower that caused arousal through its sap, leading Locus to think such a thing was impossible. But there he was, hard and mind foggy, and _god_ , all he could think about was _Felix_.

"Felix!" he called again, face burning red as he tumbled into their sleeping quarters. He saw Felix's form under the blankets of their shared bed, and at first glance he thought perhaps Felix was asleep. Investigation left him with the pleasant realization that Felix was masturbating beneath the covers.

"Fuck, Locus?" Felix groaned and slowly shifted from the covers. His cheeks were ruddy and Locus could smell sweat and sex on him. There was a look in Felix's eyes he only ever recognized from when Felix was drunk or somehow intoxicated.

Locus tried to shift his mind away from the view of Felix tossing off blankets, legs splayed and body giving an open invitation. He tried not to think the thoughts that were worming their way into the forefront of his mind. His knees buckled and he knelt at he edge of the bed. The space between them felt supercharged until Felix grabbed him, hands snaking over his shoulders and pulling at the armor, and at Locus.

Locus felt short on breath when Felix kissed him, the tingle in his lips spreading through the rest of his body. His shoulders shook as he grabbed at Felix's naked body, his armor pressing against bare skin. His codpiece was starting to feel more like a restriction than protection.

Locus uttered a short breath of Felix's name and something that sounded like "please," not that he would admit it. Felix's touch made him dizzy and hyperfocused, like he couldn't pay attention to anything other than _Felix_. Felix was tearing at his armor, pulling on clasps and yanking off pieces, and Locus regretted putting it on in the first place. He regretted not being with Felix for every moment they had been apart, no matter how Felix had been in the next room over. He regretted not fucking him into the mattress the night before, over and over and over, until they were both exhausted and sweaty and in need of another shower.

Felix was babbling nonsense and curses and, "Fuck me, just fucking fuck me already you asshole, I _need_ it-" Felix's words kept getting cut off by ragged breaths and vicious kisses. When Locus jabbed fingers into him he found it was already slick and open for him, and Locus was curious just how long Felix had been masturbating under the sheets. Locus watched Felix writhe and twist and whimper under his prodding, insides clenching around his fingers as he worked him open further.

"Fucking stick it in-" Felix cried, and Locus thought he saw a frustrated tear in his eye. He didn't even have time to think before his body was doing the work for him, already tearing at the body suit, ripping it open at the crotch and slamming himself into Felix in one solid motion.

Felix was shaking, arms and legs wrapping around Locus' entire body as he moved his hips in futile motion. Locus' thrusts were little more than mindless rutting. Felix didn't seem to mind- Locus didn't think either of them were capable of judgement or critical thought against just how bad the sex was right then.

It didn't matter how basic or primal, it felt _good_ , and the only thought in Locus' mind was to do it again, and again, and _again_.

Felix shrieked upon orgasm, making a glorious mess between them both. Locus wasn't even close to done, just tossed Felix over and took him from behind. Locus curved over Felix until he was resting over his body, felt his shaking and heard his whimpering as he rolled back against his partner's twitching hips. Neither of them were going to be done any time soon, and thank god the aphrodisiac, or whatever it was, Locus stopped caring, seemed to help with refraction time.

Felix punctuated every thrust with a sharp declaration of, "Fuck!" and Locus could only think, _'Yes, we are going to be doing that all night.'_

All coherent thoughts were pushed aside by need and primal lust, all things Locus normally ignored for work and other, more desirable things. But this time it left him hollow and empty and so, so desperate to do nothing but plow into Felix like an animal until daybreak.

When Locus came he felt like he was breaking bones. He slammed into Felix so hard his partner made a noise of distress and pleasure, the two mingling like good friends. Felix had gone limp long before Locus was capable of remembering. The only thing that mattered was in the moment, what was happening _right now_.

Locus' entire body shook as he emptied himself inside of Felix, could feel it warming around him as his hips refused to stop moving, just using it to slick the way even further.

Felix flipped them this time, twisting around until he was rocking on top of Locus. He wiggled and rolled, less movement but more friction. A guttural groan escaped Locus as he held Felix by the hips, bucking up to meet Felix's desperate grinding. Felix was talking, but Locus wasn't listening. Not that it mattered; Felix wasn't even forming real words at this point.

When Felix collapsed on top of him after a third orgasm Locus kept moving, his muscles screaming from the exhaustion. He couldn't stop, not now, probably not for hours. He needed it, the burn in his body was still going, slow and rough in his gut and spreading through the rest of his body.

Locus didn't know how long this would last, wasn't even sure he wanted it to end (god, please, never end), but god did it feel good, god did he want to keep moving right in that moment, and he wanted to keep it that way for hours and hours, until he was nothing but a writhing mess of flesh and sweat, covered in cum.

When he came the second time it was long and drawn out and Locus felt like he was fighting to reach his end. He went limp beneath Felix who had passed out already, And Locus followed suit, going soft inside Felix.

Locus woke up sticky, skin crawling, cold and sore and tired. There was still an ache in his loins, but he had a feeling it was more from being chafed than suffering from the aphrodisiac. He heard vomiting in the bathroom, and realized he was fighting off a wave of his own nausea.

"Are you alright?" he asked, finally having the energy to lean against the doorframe of the bathroom. Felix was hunched over the toilet bowl. The scent of vomit was enough to make bile rise up in Locus' throat. He quickly squashed it. It felt good to be in control of himself once more.

Felix looked absolutely miserable. He shot Locus a glare, hands shaking as he gripped the toilet bowl. "Next time-" he cut himself off to dry heave, "Next y-you're the one walking in front, you fuck."


End file.
